


My Name Ain't Baby!

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Baby Doll - Freeform, Batman is only human, Batman is the one in the wrong here, Blue is a creepy af, But isn't that the fun of it?, Don't call Harley Baby Doll, F/M, Harley Likes Rocket, Harley is a bad ass, Harley trying to stab Blue with a Pencil, Joker actually gives a shit about Harley, Joker has feelings, Paradise, Revenge is Sweet, She'll cut you, Sweet Pea is alright, They both are still crazy as shit though, Unhappy Ending, i went there, is Harley Quinn, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: AU. Batman decides to separate Harley from Joker by sending her somewhere far away. Specifically? Lennox House for the Criminally insane. There, she fights the advances of Blue, tries to escape, and get back to her Puddin'.





	My Name Ain't Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was inspired by an image in my head of Baby Doll trying to stab Blue while screaming, "My name ain't Baby!"

 

 

 

 

**Handcuffs**

 

They get caught again. It was her fault. She had slipped and fallen down. Joker had stopped to help her when Bats showed up. And that wasn't even the worst part! Bats dropped Joker off at the police station then continued driving with her in the car. She could hear Joker screaming at Batman to come back with his girl as they turned a corner. She swore at the bat until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in a room with a man, and The Bats was nowhere in sight.

 

Fucking Batman.

 

**Pencil**

 

The first time Blue called Harley  _'Baby Doll',_  she tried to gouge his eyes out with a pencil. To be fair, it wasn't just him she was pissed off at. The Batman had decided that Harley might get better treatment at another asylum, one far away from Arkham, far away from her adoring puddin'. She was in Lennox House for the mentally insane. And she fucking hated it.

 

**Circumstance  
**

 

Gorski was a nice enough woman. She was smart enough to be scared of Harley at least, not like Blue. She almost felt sorry she would eventually have to kill her. She'd kill them all, starting with Blue...

 

**Love**

 

_Joker_ , Harley thought to herself as she applied red to her lips for her next act,  _would_ _love_ _it here_. It was loud, chaotic, and death could come at any moment. The only thing he wouldn't like, would be Blue. Harley smiled as she thought of what Joker would do to Blue for his misdeeds against her. Humming to herself, she walked onto the stage.

 

**Dance**

 

Harleen has been dancing since she was 6. In the beginning she was clumsy and unsure of herself, but over time she gradually grew better until her movements became fluid and graceful. Harley loved dancing more than Harleen ever did. One of the things she loved most about her Puddin' was that he loved watching her dance. Sometimes Joker took her dancing and they danced together In the decay of Gotham.

 

**Pure**

 

Harley was  **not** a virgin. She was unsure why Blue thought this was the case. She had been with Mr. J to many times to count. Blue, it appeared, was delusional as well as stupid. Maybe Harley would write a book about him when she got out. Pam would buy it, as would her other Arkham friends.

 

**Hate**

 

Out of all the friends she'd made, she hated Sweet Pea the most. The only reason she tolerated her was because of Rocket, a sweet girl with a good dose of insanity. She reminded her of a once naïve girl with a bright smile, someone who had hoped to help people. A girl who the Joker loved until she lost her fragile mind and became his willing love-struck puppet. And Sweet Pea was damaged just as much as that girl, but retained the sanity that Harley herself had lost.

 

**HATE**

 

Harley had killed tons of people. Hell, she'd laughed in their faces as they kicked the bucket. Sometimes she kicked it for them. It was one of the first thing's J had taught her, the thrill of the kill. Rocket was dying in Sweet Pea's arms. And she had no desire to laugh. No, she just wanted to cry and/or wring the pig-headed chef's neck.

 

**Daydream**

 

Harley always had an issue with facing reality. It's one of the reasons she went with Mr. J. When she was with him, she could leave anytime she wanted to and not worry about anything, and nobody, not even Joker, with his love and all his craziness could pull her out of her fantasy until she was good and ready.

 

**Fool**

 

Blue smirked as Baby Doll straddled him. He knew it was only a matter of time before she became his. All he had to do was kill most of her friends. He pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She didn't resist. He bucked against her and she threw her head back. Blue moaned and failed to notice the knife in her hands until she had already stabbed him.

 

**Surprise**

 

Batman stared at the clown in front of him. Of all the things Joker would kidnap the Justice League for, it was so he could ask where Harley Quinn was? Who would have thought the clown cared about the harlequin? The Dark Knight shook his head and asked if anyone had a phone book.

 

**Sacrifice**

 

Harley resisted the urge scream. After everything they'd been through, after Rocket, Amber, and Blondie gave their life's for them to escape, they had to deal with this?! The men were too big for her to kill without a weapon. Had all of this been for nothing? She had everything. Except the fifth thing. What was it?

"-Baby Doll! Are you okay?" Sweet Pea asked her, shaking her by the shoulders. Harley shook her head, busy trying to think.  _Map. Fire. Knife. Key. Fifth thing, oh if only Eddie Were Here-_ Harley had never been good at riddles. Harley was very good, however, at distractions.

 

Oh.

 

It hit her like a giant hammer. She was the fifth thing.

 

"It's me." She realized.  _This was never my story._

 

"What?" Sweet Pea asked, confused.

 

She smiled at her sadly. And she had been so excited to show Mr. J her new friend. "Sweet Pea." She whispered her name to get her attention. When Sweet Pea turned to look at her she smiled, "When they start coming towards me, I want you to run." She instructed the girl. Before Sweet Pea could protest, she stood up and began to walk over to the men with a smirk _._

 

_I'm sorry, Puddin'_.

 

One tried to grab her and she quickly kicked him in his privates. His companion struck her hard enough to see stars, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sweet Pea slip out the gate unnoticed before everything went black.

 

**Try**

 

Harley tried to fight the sedative the guards gave her as they pulled her towards her doom. Lobotomy. Why fix what's already partially broken? In fact, why not just break it completely? They strapped her arms and legs to a chair and left. "The High Roller is nearly here, my dear," Blue said, stepping out of the shadows. Harley wished her hands were free so she could throttle him. She should have killed him when she had the chance.

"Unfortunately, you gave us little choice. But how about a kiss before you lose every part of you,  _Baby Doll_ _?"_ He sneered, leaning down to kiss her. Harley waited until his lips were almost touching hers, then she spat in his face. He backpedaled, cursing and wiping his face off. He glared at her and in one swift move smacked her so hard she tasted blood. She started laughing, and he left the room her laughter echoing down the hall _._

 

**Paradise**

 

Harley tried to bite the man when he came near her. She kept trying to bite him until they gagged her.

 

Distantly, she could hear Joker calling for her. The metal was cold on her forehead as the man lined up the tool.

 

Sweet Pea was safe. She had done her job.

 

She responded to the imaginary man's call and slipped into her Puddin's arms. It almost felt real.

 

"Almost there, Harls. Now smile for me." He told her, running a hand through her hair. She leaned into him, before looking up and meeting his eyes, smiling.

 

Her reality shifted from the man with the surgical tool to Joker, but she kept her smile on for him.

 

_Jay always told her to greet death with a smile._

 

The man pressed the orbitoclast push into her brain. Then he disappeared, and only her love remained.

 

"Welcome home, Harls!" Joker said, lifting her and twirling her around. She giggled and pressed a kiss to his red lips.

 

She was free.

 

**~~_"Christ, did you see that? She smiled at me."_ ~~ **

 

**Forgotten**

 

The girl stared at the man with the mask in front of her. He swallowed and seemed hesitant before asking, "Doctor Quinzel? It's me, Batman. Remember me?"

 

She blinked. He sighed and gestured to the person outside the door. She stared impassively at the man who came in. He had green hair and a scarred smile that seemed familiar. He gasped when he saw her and his eyes filled with unshed tears as he rushed toward her.

 

"Oh my precious Harley, what did they do to you?" He asked her. She stared at him blankly.

 

**Fragments**

 

Joker cupped Harley's face in his hands, asking the man beside him in a somber voice," What's wrong with her, Batman?" He looked in her eyes as he spoke, hoping for some sign of recognition from her. The masked crusader sighed.

 

"They lobotomized her, Joker." Batman said softly. Joker couldn't believe his ears; His Harley was gone? He stared at the girl in front of him, who blinked.

 

Moving his lips to her ear he asked her, "Knock knock?" When she said nothing, he tried again, "Knock knock." She still did nothing, and he was beginning to get aggravated. His hands slowly drifted down from her face to her neck, "Knock knock." He said louder.

She still did nothing and he felt tears run down his cheeks. He dug his fingers into her throat before lifting her off the ground, "KNOCK KNOCK!" He screamed at her. She stared at him. Before he could speak, Batman was on him, pinning his hands down and dragging him from the room screaming, "DON'T YA GET THE JOKE HARL'S!? NO ONE'S THERE TO ANSWER THE DOOR BECAUSE NO ONE'S HOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter was hysterical and he kicked and screamed at Batman before being pulled out of the building by the man.

 

**Burn**

 

Sweet Pea stared at the ashes of Lennox House. She had heard some psychotic clown had set fire to the place. Unfortunately, due to everyone rushing out, Baby Doll couldn't get out. She was knocked out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat and she turned to see the iconic hero of Baby doll's hometown there. "You're Batman." She said. He nodded and looked at the ground. "Did you know anyone who passed in the fire?" She asked, brushing away her tears with the back of her hand. He frowned.

 

"You could say that. I knew two someone's. A broken girl who died because of me, and a man who set fire to this place after finding out she was broke." Sweet Pea nodded. She had heard that was why the Joker set fire to the place. Of course, his girlfriend was probably one of the one's Blue so ruthlessly massacred.

 

"Damn Blue." She muttered.

 

Batman arched a brow, "Blue? As in Dr. Blue Jones?" He asked.

 

Sweet Pea glared at nothing, "Yeah, him."

 

Batman stared at her confused by the action. "He killed two of my friends and made a third brain dead. He also indirectly caused my sister's death. I hope that bastard rots in prison." She hissed.

 

Batman stared at her as though trying to figure something out, "Miss, Blue Jones is dead." He told her.

 

Sweet Pea froze for a moment then whispered, "How?"

 

"Joker. He found Jones in prison and payed some guys to beat the shit out of him. After that he disemboweled him while still alive, then cut off his head to be sure he was dead. I saw the crime scene. It was…brutal." Batman explained. They stood in silence for a minute then Sweet Pea gaze him a chilling smile.

 

"Good." She said. She turned on her heel and left Batman to the ashes of Lennox asylum, feeling lighter at news of Blue's demise. She just hoped Baby Doll was happy and free in her afterlife. But above all, she hoped the other woman found her Paradise.


End file.
